Neutron detectors may be used in the fields of law enforcement, national security, dirty bomb detection, and the like. Neutron detectors may be particularly useful in detecting the presence of radioactive materials.
Typical neutron detector devices rely on scarce 3helium or toxic gas such as BF3 for operation. Unfortunately, these materials can be difficult to obtain and/or expensive.